teocfandomcom-20200215-history
Maiko Akiyo
Personality On the outside she is a tough fighter, she is always alert and ready for combat. She is a good thinker and is quick to find a solution to a problem. She shows no emotion to the public. On the inside she is a sweet, innocent teenage girl. She loves art and music. She can play three different instruments, her favourite being the flute. She is kind and warm hearted. She is selfless and will put herself in front of others in matters of danger. Backstory When Maiko was born her father was upset that she was a girl. He constantly wished for a son, but, never got one. Her father then not having a son to take the thrown was left with his only daughter to become the next Queen. Starting at a young age her father had forced her to become a strong fighter. She then learned martial arts and how to box. She would pass out a lot due to fatigue, but, her father still kept pushing her. Her father had forced hours of tough training and decline on Maiko. Some nights she would stay in her room and lock the doors, hoping her father would leave her alone. Unfortunately her father was stern and when she wouldn’t listen he would make her work even harder. By the time she was twelve years old, her mother had taken her away from the hard work and thought her manners and how to act around the public, but, as much as her mother tried to make her smile and laugh through kindness, Maiko was emotionless and wouldn’t change. Throughout that whole year the King and Queen would fight. Her father thought she wasn’t strong enough. Her mother thought she had lost a sense of reality. Nothing her mother had thought her showed on the outside because it was all bottled up on the inside. Maiko would always tell herself “Be a brave fearless leader to the public and a sweet caring person to the individual”. At the age of sixteen her father put her in a military fitness program. For a full year she was stuck there learning combat techniques and strategies. She was the only girl. About five months into her training she fell in love with an aspiring guard named Eijirō Hidetsugu. When they weren’t training they would sneak off and dream about their future. She had told Eijirō she would marry him and they would rule Puven together. Little did Maiko know that her father had asked soldiers to keep an eye on her and to inform him if there was any trouble. After Maiko’s father had discovered she was in love with Eijirō, he sent Eijirō to Aubohan, where he would be banned from the Guard Program. After that Maiko had been heartbroken and refused to move. She had not trained for a month, until, her father came to the facility. He had told Maiko that her mother was very sick. He said that she must stay and train while her mother recovered. Although she did not want to continue training she knew it was for the best. The sooner it was over, the sooner she would be able to see her mother. At the age of seventeen when she returned from the training both her parents had passed away from a deadly disease, making her the new Queen of Puven. She later found out her mother was contagious and had caused a epidemic around the Kingdom. There were few people who weren’t affected, her butler Fumitaka Haruhiko, being one of them. Fumitaka was Maiko’s best friend. Whenever making a decision she always clarifies it with him. Every Sunday she has tea with him and play chess. He is still by her side to this day and is known as her legal guardian. Physique She is skilled in boxing and martial arts. She is very fit. She is agile and has been through military training because of her father. Because of that she can wield knives and swords very well. Charm Sleep The power to cause other beings to fall asleep. Once the opponent is asleep she can manipulate their dreams . Which allows her to fabricate, influence, manifest and observe dreams, nightmares and daydreams. She can stay in a dream for fifteen minutes and do whatever she pleases. Drawbacks Makes her tired, thus becoming weaker. If too weak, she does not know who to use her charm on, so it makes herself fall asleep. She needs consent to manipulate/enter the dream. She can get the consent by hearing her opponents name. It does not matter how she hears it, it just needs to be announced in any way. (ex: asking their name, their name being announced, someone cheering their name, etc.), as long as the name is involved she can manipulate/enter their dream as long as she hears it within ten minutes. The opponent can wake up earlier due to extreme pain or finds the strength and manages to wake up earlier. Versatility She can put her opponents to sleep and jail them. To learn information on someone she can make them fall asleep and then enter their dream. If she doesn't use her charm she can still fight with her body. She can also swords and knives. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:NPC Royalty Category:NPC Kings / Queens Category:NPCs